


Remember me

by TMS33



Series: Shots With Potential [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Future Harry Potter/Jon Snow, Past Harry Potter/Aemon Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMS33/pseuds/TMS33
Summary: In a world where Harry dies before she can be with any of her possible lovers...This is her story in a world where uniting the Deathly Hallows was her biggest mistake. Death's games make the Fates mad, so they string the poor witch into new stories and failed happy endings, leaving her in a world of eternal torment. But Death refuses to let its equal fall prey to the vengeful games of the Fates.Where Harry sees Aemon one more time.





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the my more well-thought ideas. Basically, Harry is being reincarnated over and over again, and dies before she can have a real chance with the people she loves. With each rebirth comes a new age, and the Fates play with her and her possible intended, only to destroy any chances. Death doesn't like that, and takes her away before the Fates can force her to live only to see the person she loves leave her behind. So she dies again and again, in a game with the Fates, and with Death as her only companion and true ally. This is her story.
> 
> (Potential love interests: (During the building of the walls) Brandon The Builder/HP), (before he took the Black) Aemon/HP, (before the rebellion and Elia) Rhaegar Targaryen/HP, (Teen) Khal Drogo/HP, (Child or young love) Jaime Lannister/HP, Elaria Sand/Oberyn Martell/HP, (endgame) Jon Snow/HP

Before she even entered the room, he already knew she was there. A bitter but welcoming smile grew on his face as he heard the familiar sound of footsteps approach, his eyes still staring blankly at a wall.

"Hello, little star," he wheezed out, causing the footsteps to suddenly stop.

"Aemon." A bright, young feminine voice, _her voice_ (his mind supplied), still the same as it was since the last day he saw her.

"I knew I would see you again," he spoke softly, relishing in her presence, the same one that has graced his youth when he was still studying to be a Maester.

Harry smiled before gently reaching for his shoulder. "The first to ever do so."

He chuckled, pride welling in his old form at the thought. "The gods have shown me mercy by giving me these last few moments with you. Alas, you have not come for me this time, my little star."

"No," she replied sadly, gripping his shoulder, careful not to hurt him, as she decided to stand beside him. "Too many years have past. Our time has gone, just like all those the gods have taken from me."

"I do not regret it though," he said, his voice raspy. "You told me that we could never be, that I would never find happiness if I pursued you."

"Aemon—"

"But I did," he said, cutting her off. "Those short years I spent with you were the happiest years I ever had. And even though you may think you have ruined my life, I have no regret for what came to be, other than that your friend– _your companion_ –will soon come to take me away from you."

Harry felt a tear fall as Aemon shakily reached up for the hand that held onto his shoulder, taking her young youthful hand with his. She still remembered the day he had first taken her hand, dragging her through the Citadel, running from the soldiers that had tried to take him back home. If she closed her eyes for just a moment, her world could melt into the past, with Prince Aemon at her side. But the scarce time she had been given forced her to restrain herself. There was only so much time she had before she would have to leave Aemon once more. The least she could do was spend it with him and not his memory.

"You were and always will be my greatest joy, little star. Not even a century spent alone in this wall could ever change that," he finished softly, squeezing her hand with what little strength he had.

She slowly stepped in front of him, mindful to make her movements loud so he can catch it. She took both his hands in her own, and she saw his face light up despite his eyes remaining to be unseeing. Already, in the peripheral of her vision, she could see the familiar figure of her old friend, allowing her some final moments with her once-lover.

She could feel Aemon struggling to stay awake, but the grip on her hands never faltered. With a shaky breath, he asked, "do you think that...if the gods were kinder....we would have had a chance?"

Harry slowly reached for his face, his hands still covering her own, and placed them on his cheeks lovingly. "If the gods left us alone...yes," she finished, causing him to let out a gurgle in an attempt of a laugh. 

He smiled, eyes somehow reaching hers despite staring into nothing. "I am happy."

 _"It is time."_ A familiar voice whisperer into her ear.

She felt her heart clench as Aemon struggled to breath again. With her hands still holding his face, she slowly leaned down, her lips meeting his forehead. "Sleep, my little scholar."

Aemon gave another shaky laugh. "And I will dream of you."

And Aemon breathed his last, his hands falling down lifelessly, the smile never leaving his lips.

Harry spent another moment just there, holding him as his spirit was whisked away by Death. Before she knew it, said enigma was standing beside her, watching her as she finally let him go.

_"You'll take care of him for me?"_

Death looked at her emotionlessly. _"Always."_

She gave a hurt laugh as she tucked in the old Maester's body under the blankets. _"We make quite a pair, don't we?"_

Death smiled, though the human emotion passed just as fleetingly. _"A girl and her servant rebelling against the gods and Fate themselves."_

 _"A girl and her friend,"_  she corrected. Not waiting for a reply, she continued. _"You of all people should know that I do not see you that way. I owe you everything."_

Death chuckled, watching as it's Master slowly walked away from the Maester's form. _"For returning my weapons to me? You have nothing to thank me for."_

She smiled mirthlessly as she reached for the doors. _"It is only fitting for Death to be reunited with his Hallows. They were never mine to begin with."_

_"And for that, you have earned my eternal companionship."_

_"Until next time, Old Friend."_   She whispered into the wind, barely able to catch Death's own response.

_"Until next time."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a One-Shot (which is why it's in the 'Shots With Potential' Series) with the potential to become a real story. To be decided...


End file.
